


BLACK LIVES MATTER!

by Plantkiddy



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: BLM, Black Lives Matter, PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantkiddy/pseuds/Plantkiddy
Summary: This is for Black Lives. If you can please donate to these
Kudos: 1





	BLACK LIVES MATTER!

**BLACK LIVES MATTER!**

_Please sign petitions!_

_Please vote if you are of age!_

_DO NOT SUPPORT 'ALM'_

_FUCK TRUMP_

_SUPPORT ACAB_

_PLEASE TAKE A VIDEO IF A COP IS AROUND A BLACK HUMAN BEING_

_BLACK PEOPLE ARE HUMAN BEINGS, NOT ANIMALS_

1312

** https://www.change.org/t/black-lives-matter-en-us **

/\

SIGN THESE PETITIONS TO HELP THE BLM CAUSE!

PLEASE HELP FELLOW BLACK CITIZENS HAVE A RIGHT TO LIVE IN FREEDOM WITHOUT HATE!

SAY THEIR NAMES!

BREONNA TAYLOR

GEORGE FLOYD

JACOB BLAKE

BREE BLACK

TAMLA HORSFORD

DOMINIQUE CLAYTON

TYLER LUMAR

KEITH LAMAR

TREYVON MARTIN

MIKE RAMOS

JOURNI BAUCUM

BRIANNA BAUCUM

ROBERT FULLER

MICIAH LEE

TAYLOR BLACKWELL

CHARLEEN LYLES

BRANDON TATE BROWN

KHYNESHA

MALIK WILLIAMS

JOSHUA CHRISTON

MALCOM HARSCH

BRYON WILLIAMS

KWAMAE JONES

MOLU ZARPELEH

JASMINE LAWRENCE

JOHNATHAN LEE

**https://blacklivesmatter.com/**

DONATE HERE

**https://interactive.aljazeera.com/aje/2020/know-their-names/index.html**

**KNOW AND SAY THEIR NAMES!**

KNOW WHY THEY WERE MURDERED!

DEFUND THE POLICE!

BLACK LIVES MATTER FOREVER!

BLACK LIVES

BLACK LGBTQ+ LIVES

BLACK NEURODIVERGENT LIVES

BLACK WOMENS LIVES

BLACK MENS LIVES

BLACK TRANS LIVES

ALL BLACK LIVES MATTER!


End file.
